


Cold

by faerieeeeeeee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, So anyways I can't write fight scenes but I can write about girls, This was just supposed to be a short story for English class, how did this turn into a lesbian illegal fight club fanfiction, i don't know but I have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieeeeeeee/pseuds/faerieeeeeeee
Summary: Sapphire had always felt cold. She'd never felt the spark of the fire until now.





	

She supposed it had always seemed to be cold when it came to her. There was no amount of sweaters that could thaw her skin, and there were no amount of emotions that could thaw her mind. She wanted to feel warm, she really did, but she wasn't sure how. She always just seemed trapped in a persistent wall of cold ice that never wanted to melt or crack.

The air bit at her skin as she briskly walked down the street. Evening had settled some time ago, much like the snowflakes on the ground. She maneuvered through streets and alleyways until she came to one particular door. A few people were lounging around the entrance.

“Excuse me miss. You do you think you are?” asked one of them.

“Sapphire,” she responded sharply, glaring at the one who had asked. “Who do you think _you_ are?”

Two of the loungers sat up, ready to, er, “escort” her away before another made a motion at them to sit down.

“Nah, I recognize that eyepatch. You're good, sweetheart.” Sapphire nodded before stepping through the door and quickly closing it behind her.

Inside was a group of people crowded around an old boxing ring. She gave her coat to one of the attendants, a thin girl with hair swept in front of her eyes, before assuming her place at the front of the crowd. Sapphire made it just in time to see one of the best fighters get beaten.

“And that's another win for Ruby!” the announcer said. The crowd broke into cheers for this competitor that Sapphire had never seen before. A short yet muscular girl with an afro cut short. The girl- Ruby- tied her hair back with a red bandana and gave a smile to the crowd, who got even more excited. “Anyone brave enough to challenge her?”

Sapphire jumped up onto the stage, earning mixed reactions from the crowd. The people who knew what she was capable of were anxious for the fight to begin. Quite a few of the spectators, however, had never seen a fight with Sapphire in it. They laughed at her. She was wearing a _dress_ for god’s sake, how much damage could she do? Sapphire’s mind was preoccupied with more important thoughts.

_Seriously Sapphire? What are you doing? You don't even have a plan? You're not supposed to be spontaneous like this! Ugh, you'll be fine…_

“Alright girls,” said the announcer. “Remember the rules. And… begin!”

And they were off.

Ruby and Sapphire circled around each other. Sapphire could tell that Ruby was impatient by the way her hand twitched. Sapphire smirked. She was cold, calculating, and knew exactly what to do to win. She had this.

And then her head hit the floor.

Sapphire was stunned. _Wait, WHAT?_ She quickly stood up and made eye contact with Ruby, who only grinned. _It's fine, it's just a fluke._

Sapphire gritted her teeth as Ruby lunged at her again. This time, she dodged. She felt searing cold pass through her chest and down her arms. Frost spun itself around her fist as she made her first offensive move at Ruby, a punch charged with icy power. It hit Ruby square in the chest, sending her across the ring. Sapphire ran at Ruby, ready to end the fight, frost coating the ground everywhere she took a step. As she was about to punch Ruby one more time, something collided with her fist.

Ruby yelled as she intercepted Sapphire’s icy fist with her own fiery one. The crowd yelled in anticipation, ready to see which girl would collapse first.

It was at this moment that the door burst open and the police bursted through the door, flooding the building. Two policemen jumped into the boxing ring, ready to corner the two girls. In a spark of energy, Sapphire grabbed Ruby’s hand and dashed outside into the icy winter air, where it had begun to hail. She maneuvered through the streets before they came to a stop in a parking lot.

“What’s you do that for?” asked Ruby?

“T-they would've arrested you!” Sapphire said, a crack in her cool voice.

“I deserve it!” yelled Ruby angrily. “What was I thinking, going to another magic fight club? They've already caught me once. They’ll have me killed when they catch me again.”

Ruby turned to Sapphire, who didn't respond. It was like her throat had gone numb, and not just because of the cold. She could only stand there.

Ruby sighed and grabbed her by the hand, leading her away. Sapphire was surprised by the heat of her hand, especially since she wasn't even using her magic this time. “Let’s just get somewhere dry.” Ruby muttered.

Sapphire followed along, still numb. Were thing always so spontaneous around this girl, so breathtakingly confusing and emotional and hard to predict how things go? But she supposed that it had always seemed to be hot when it came to her.


End file.
